My Big Broken Family
by 2lazy2thinkofaname
Summary: *Strong!Smart!Godlike!Naruto* Naruto has never been alone. Even from the moment he was born, he's had his five older siblings. Now that they're under protection of the ANBU, he's only adding to his crazy family. AN: I haven't decided on pairings yet or if I'm even going to HAVE pairings! , so if you want any pairings, just PM or review- reviewers shall be given cookiez!


**L: The plot bunnies... they are evil... they would not let me study, oh no! NO, instead of studying and doing all of my extensive late work, I instead must do the bidding of the plot bunnies!**

* * *

Five children, ages ranging from eight to one, stood in their parents' bedroom, watching the chaos through the window before them, sobbing. The eldest, a male, was holding onto two of his sisters tightly, with no inclination of ever letting go; the second eldest, a girl, was cradling the form of her sleeping baby brother, her twin holding their sister.

"...What're we gonna do?" whispered the girl so that only the eldest could hear. The boy felt another sob rise up in his chest before forcing it down and glancing at his sister. Her eyes were closed, trying to block back her tears, and her hand unconsciously stroked their youngest sibling's forehead.

"I dunno, Nagisa…"

"You two 're bad at whispering..." The two eldest looked down and met the gaze of one of their younger sisters, a girl almost identical to Nagisa in looks. The boy only hugged her closer.

"Oh, hush, Maiha." The girl attempted to smile, but it came out all wrong, and she stopped trying, and buried her head in her brother's shoulder.

"...Izumi's awake..." She glanced at the smaller figure shuddering in her arms, her eyes growing sadder.

"Wha's g-goin' on?" The youngest girl stuttered, staring horrified out the window. "I… I'm scared, Kaito!" She gripped her brother's hand with her free one.

"It's okay, Izumi…" Her brother, Kaito, comforted her. "We'll be all right. But you gotta be quieter, 'kay? Or you'll wake Ren." He gestured to the sleeping baby in Nagisa's arms. The youngest girl sniffled, but nodded.

"But, Kaito…" whispered Maiha. "What about Tou-san, Kaa-san, and Naruto-kun?" She glanced out the window again, flinching when she saw an explosion and looked away. Kaito frowned, and yet again stared out the window.

"Nagisa, Maiha." The twins both looked up to him. "Stay here. I'm gonna find Tou-san and Kaa-san. 'Kay?" The curly-haired girl and her straight-haired twin sister nodded at him and he stood up. He barely heard them whisper "Good luck." before he disappeared out the window.

The streets of Konohagakure were completely stranded. Fire rained from the skies, and smoke billowed from roofs and through windows. It was truly a tragic sight for one to see, because though the village was ruined, anyone; native or foreigner, could see the beauty it had been.

Kaito bolted through those very same streets, dodging falling embers and flaming rubble, trying to hear or see anything that might give him a clue as to where his parents or youngest brother might be. Unsurprisingly, it took him a while before he found all three of his lost relatives. He slowly approached the three figured lying in the middle of a giant seal. Once he could see that two of the figures were obviously having trouble breathing, he began running forward.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" he cried in shock when he reached the pair. Both of his parents were covered in blood, their backs pierced and ripped open, and they seemed to be struggling to keep their eyes open.

"K-K-Kaito-k-kun…" Kushina whispered, a little blood falling out of her mouth as she spoke. "I-I'm glad you're here… take ca-care of your o-o-touto for us, pl-p-please… I don't think I c-can carry h-him r-r-right now…" Kaito nodded numbly, not caring to wipe the tears off his face as he wordlessly picked up his sobbing baby brother.

"Please… don't leave us…" He whispered, his tears falling onto the face of his new brother. "Naruto-kun… he won't get to know you… and Ren… he's barely even known you two… and Nagisa, Maiha, Izumi and I-I…" By now, the eight year old was sobbing, his voice cracking. "Please, please don't leave us!" His parents gazed at him wordlessly from where they lay; then shared a glance. An unspoken agreement was made, and the two reached out for their sons.

"Kaito…" Minato whispered. The elder blonde sniffled and met his parents' eyes. Two of the greatest shinobi in the world placed their hands on their son's shoulders. "We love you, Musuko…"

"I love you, too…" Just then, a roll of thunder sounded overhead, but Kaito didn't hear it, instead he kept his gaze trained on his parents' fading eyes.

Two hands splashed in small puddles as they hit the ground.

And, the next day, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kaito, the eldest child of Minato and Kushina, was found unconscious, cradling his baby brother protectively, between the dead bodies of his parents.

* * *

**L: I'm hoping that this is good... the thoughts of this story have been plaguing me for-fucking-EVER! Anyway, please review, and for those of you who are reading this an dare pissed at me for making a new story when I should be writing my other one- GOMEN NE! Seriously, I WANT to, but I have so many ideas that they are hard to organize! I really am sorry. I'll try to update soon.**

**ALSO! I don't know what pairings I should have, so please PM or review if you want any input!**


End file.
